modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7653
18 sierpnia 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7652. « 7653. » 7654. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Sally otwiera się przed LiamemW swoim biurze, Sally pyta Liama, czy Bill ponownie chce w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić jej firmie i zakłada, że Spencer chce pomóc w tym ojcu. Liam powtarza, że nie zawsze słucha Billa. Spencer zapewnia, że chce usłyszeć o jej dobrych momentach i włącza dyktafon. Sally oznajmia, że dorosła dzięki Thomasowi, ale nie zamierza naciskać go na powrót, gdyż spędzanie ostatnich chwil z Caroline jest najważniejsze. Sally martwi się o zachowanie Billa, a Liam zapewnia, że napisze szczery artykuł. Po wywiadzie, Liam zauważa wrażliwość Spectry, więc ona opowiada swoich uzależnionych rodzicach i wychowywaniu przez Shirley, choć nie może porównać swojej sytuacji do tej Caroline. Sally chce spełnić wolę sędziwej siostry swojej babki i zwyciężyć, ale w uczciwej walce. Kobieta pokazuje Liamowi swoje projekty, choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi je dopracować, gdyż cały świat mody obserwuje ją po sukcesie w Monako. Sally wyznaje, że wierzy w siebie, ale czuje pustkę, kiedy nie ma Thomasa. Obwinia się o to, że czekana śmierć Caroline, gdyż tylko wtedy Thomas powróci. Płacząca Sally przeprasza za rozklejenie się. Po wyjściu Liama, Sally pracuje nad kolejnymi projektami. Następnie spogląda na zdjęcie swoje i Thomasa. thumb|left|300px|Steffy przekonuje Liama, że nie powinien współczuć SallyW Spencer Publications, Steffy zastanawia się, czy Bill dobrze postąpił, przydzielając Liamowi przeprowadzenie w wywiadu z Sally, kiedy zna on prawdę o Caroline. Jest także zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się o odrzuconej przez CJ'a ofercie Billa. Steffy uważa, że sumienie Liama jest już zbyt obciążone, ale Bill jest zdania, że jego syn musi nauczyć się lojalności. Liam i Wyatt wzajemnie się uzupełniają i kiedyś przejmą jego firmę. Bill sądzi, że napisanie oczerniającego artykułu o Sally to szansa dla Liama na wykazanie się, inaczej czekają go przykre konsekwencje. Spencer zamierza udać się na spotkanie w sprawie budowy Sky, a Steffy decyduje się zaczekać na męża. Kiedy zjawia się Liam, jest on zły na ojca, który według niego przesadza w swoich metodach. Steffy zwraca uwagę, że w grę wchodzi przyszłość Douglasa, lecz Liam upiera się, że Thomas kocha Sally, nie Caroline. Steffy pokazuje mężowi zdjęcie Caroline z Thomasem i ich synkiem. Uważa, że Bill daje im możliwość do spędzenia czasu razem. Prosi Liama, by nie zapomniał o krzywdach wyrządzonych przez Spectrę. thumb|300px|Sheila szantażuje JamesaW sypialni w rezydencji Forresterów, Sheila ma wątpliwości, czy to stosowne, aby James ją badał. On przypomina, że małżeństwem byli dawno temu, a oprócz psychiatrii specjalizował się również w neurologii. Dodaje, że chce pomóc Sheili jak najszybciej wrócić do zdrowia. Eric postanawia zostawić ich samych i wychodzi. James bada byłą żonę i uważa, że bandaż nie będzie już jej potrzebny, gdyż rana się goi. Sheila skarży się na przyspieszone bicie serca i problemy z koncentracją. James uważa, że kobieta nie jest z nim szczera i według niego nie dolega jej nic poważnego, a więc może ona wyprowadzić się już z rezydencji. Sheila uważa, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie i przypomina Jamesowi, że była jego żoną, a także stale utrzymywała kontakt w więzieniu z ich córką. Mężczyzna uważa, że Sheila może opuścić posiadłość, ale tego nie chce. James zamierza porozmawiać z Erkiem, kiedy Sheila oznajmia "Nie tak szybko, doktorze Warwick. Jeśli oczywiście wciąż chcesz być lekarzem". Sheila chce mu uświadomić, że żona Erica jest złą kobietą, ale Jamesa interesuje jedynie to, że Sheila jest zdrowa. "Mam okłamać Erica?", pyta James. Sheila wstaje z łóżka i oznajmia, że wciąż utrzymuje kontakt z Mary, od której wie, dlaczego James już nie praktykuje - wypisuje sam sobie leki, gdyż jest uzależniony od środków przeciwbólowych. "Jeśli rada szpitala się dowie, stracisz swoją licencję, a tego byśmy nie chcieli, prawda?", oznajmia Sheila i nie rozumie, dlaczego ma pomóc Jamesowi skoro on nie chce pomóc jej chronić Erica. Warwick przyznaje, że miał problem z pigułkami, ale jest w trakcie leczenia. Sheila chce jedynie, by powiedział Ericowi, iż nie może ona jeszcze opuszczać rezydencji, ale lekarz oskarża ją o szantaż. thumb|left|300px|Eric informuje Brooke o sytuacji z SheiląEric wita w swojej rezydencji Brooke, która przynosi dokumenty dla Quinn. Jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się o tymczasowym pobycie Sheili w posiadłości. Eric opowiada jej o bójce Sheili i Quinn oraz pomocy Jamesa. Współczuje Carter, którą spotykają same pechowe wydarzenia od czasu powrotu do miasta, ale raczej nigdy nie zaufa jej w pełni. Eric z niecierpliwością czeka na wyniki badań przeprowadzonych przez Jamesa. Niebawem, Eric wraca do sypialni i pyta Jamesa o diagnozę. On stwierdza, że Sheila potrzebuje więcej czasu na wyleczenie. Eric proponuje zabranie ją do szpitala, ale James ostrzega, że wówczas policja może zostać zawiadomiona o bójce Sheili i Quinn. Forrester nie chce, aby ten incydent został upubliczniony i zgadza się przedłużyć Sheili pobyt w rezydencji. Przy wyjściu, James zrzuca chłodne spojrzenie zadowolonej Sheili Fakty * W odcinku, Sheila potwierdza, że utrzymuje pozaekranowy kontakt ze swoją córką, Mary. Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:James Warwick Kategoria:Odcinki